pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Charles F. Muntz
'''Charles F. Muntz' is the main antagonist in Up. ''Up'' Muntz is a famous explorer who was an adventurer that Carl and Ellie admired when they were kids. He is also an avid dog lover and inventor, being able to train them to do practically anything, and has invented devices that translate their thoughts into speech. He is the master of many dogs, including Dug (who is now Carl and Russell's pet, and Carl and Russell are now Dug's new masters), Alpha, Beta, and Gamma. He departed for South America after scientists claimed that Muntz had faked his discovery of the skeleton of a 13-foot tall tropical bird, vowing to find a living specimen. Unfortunately, the countless years that Muntz spent there had made him extremely greedy, dangerous, and paranoid, believing that anyone who came to Paradise Falls was after the bird to steal his glory. Muntz is first seen in a film titled Spotlight on Adventure, when an 8-year old Carl is visiting the movie theater. It is explained that he had recently returned from a lost land called Paradise Falls, having completed a year-long survey. In the next scene, Muntz presents himself on a stage in front of his audience showing off his new-found treasure of a tropical-bird skeleton, whom he calls "The Monster of Paradise Falls". After a scientist rips Muntz's badge off his jacket, he speaks into a microphone to an oversized crowd promising to return to Paradise Falls to get the bird, protesting that he will not come back home until he does. Muntz tells Carl and Russell that during the 1930s and the many other years, he had lost so many of his dogs. It is revealed that Muntz has become quite ruthless and evil in order to obtain the bird; he goes as far as to try killing Russell, among other things. After a chase, Muntz leaps out of Carl's house and grabs Kevin's tail feathers. But Muntz's foot gets tangled in the balloons which detach from Carl's house, which makes Muntz fall thousands of feet below. His ultimate fate is unknown. Personality At his old age, Muntz was a determined, greedy, insane, angry, paranoid, ruthless, bitter, evil old man. Biography Early life At the beginning of the movie, Muntz was 23-years old. He was born in 1916. Also in the beginning, the film is set in 1939. This would explain that he has stayed in Paradise Falls for about 70 years.http://twitter.com/leeunkrich/status/2304049837 Current life Muntz is now 93-years old in 2009. Like Carl, he also carries a cane (as he is unable to walk normally, too). Fate Near the end of the movie, while trying to retrieve Kevin, Muntz's leg gets caught in some balloon lines and ends up falling to his apparent death after being knocked off his blimp, the Spirit of Adventure (along with Carl's old house). Quotes Gallery Muntz_poster.jpg|A Charles F. Muntz poster that Ellie had. Trivia *His name comes from Charles Mintz, who tried to sue Walt Disney for their Oswald the Lucky Rabbit character (from where the Mickey Mouse character later spawned). *Muntz is the third Pixar villain to fall to his apparent death preceeded by Emperor Zurg (who actually survived), and GO-4, but the eighth Disney Villain overall to do so (after the Wicked Queen, Ratigan, McLeach, Gaston, Frollo, Zurg, and GO-4.) *Muntz is the sixth Pixar villain to be physically fought. *At the start of the film, Muntz was thought to have been a minor protagonist, but is revealed to actually be the antagonist. References Muntz, Charles Muntz, Charles Muntz, Charles